Chaos in the team
by Jaxicoricorrphalipitorian
Summary: Amethyst Chaos Aka Chaos used to lead a normal life, then the chitari invaded and she joined SHIELD. Now she has to work along side the Avengers and prevent everything from falling apart. But with powers like hers, things never go your way.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own avengers, all right go to marvel. All outfits she wears in the story are created by me on polyvore at lucifer dragonlord /?filter= sets( without spaces)

* * *

I don't think I did anything, but then again I could never be to sure.I twirled a lock of my ivory white hair as I made my way to the control center of the helicarrier. Director Fury never really called a agent himself, he had Coulson deal with the normal again, I couldn't really be counted as a normal agent. A couple twist and turns later,I passed the familiar computers and spotted him.

"Director, you wanted to see me?" I asked, putting my fingerless gloved hands in the pockets of my leather jacket.

"Yes, I presume you know who these people are?" He said, gesturing to the people next to him.I walked up the steps to face him. "Of course, The Avengers." Who didn't know who they were, agent here dreamed to one day work with them, everyone but me. Groups weren't really my type, I preferred spy work and recon missions and more than 2 people doing that kind of stuff didn't really work.

" You're going to be working with them from now on." I nodded "And when I say work, I mean whatever missions they go on, you go on to. And feel free to tell them about that thing to." before I could reply he made it official.

"Avengers, meet your new teammate Agent Amethyst Chaos."

I shook Captain America's hand " Call me Chaos."

He smiled "I'm Steve, this is Tony, Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Thor." I sighed, let's get this over with.

TIME SKIP1 HOUR

So apparently being part of the avengers means living with them! I have to say, My room isn't that bad. A bed, a dresser, a bathroom, a TV , and a whole closet dedicated to video games and consoles.

" Miss Chaos, Tony requires your presence in the meeting room." J.A.R.V.I.S announced.

"Tell him I'm coming, and just call me Chaos. Also..."

"Yes Chaos?"

"Where exactly is the meeting room?"

" Go to the 3rd floor and take a left."

After thanking Jarvis, I started to make my way to the meeting room.

"Finally." I said, talking to no one in particular.

When he said take a left , I thought there would be one door, not five million. Finally finding the right door, I pushed it open to discover I was only two minutes late.

" So you needed me for..."

"You're on our team now but we no nothing about you." explained Steve.

"And, what was that "thing" Nick said you could tell us about?" spoke up Tony.

I could already tell that Tony and I wouldn't be getting along.

" 1. You can ask questions, I decide what to answer . 2. I'll tell you the "thing" when I know I can trust you. The only person I trust right now is Natasha."

Everyone looked at her."Okay. When were you born." agreed Tony.

"I was born in Italy."

"What's your training skill." Asked Steve

"I'll show you tomorrow during training."

Natasha looked at me and asked a question I did not expect." What's your favorite animal."

" 1. Dragon, 2. Cat, 3. Pegasus, ."

Bruce looked up from the paper he was writing on."Can we trust you?"

"That is for you to decide. Now I would like to get some shut eye, so I will meet you bright and early for training."

And with that I walked out,closed the door and made my way back to my room and unzippered my little suitcase of stuff I brought with me.

"Where are you?" I whispered " Bear, come out." My hand finally grasped around a warm ball of fur. I lifted up my hamster and set her on the bed to explore while I change into my pj's. A short sleeve gray shirt that says hogwarts and grey shorts, plus a matching beanie. I put everything away and turned off the light. Time to face tomorrow.

* * *

All the clothes she wears you can find on polvore in the link above. Please Fravorite, follow and review:)


	2. in which everything might go good

all rights go to marvel. All chaos' s outfits on polyvore at chaos_in_team_story/ collection?id= 5854053 without spaces.

* * *

After waking up at 5am and working out for a bit I headed down to the kitchen for breakfast when I heard a shout. I ran towards the noise to find Tony in the corner pointing to his table.

"A- a rat." he said. I just couldn't. This is the same guy that saved the world from Loki and the Chitauri. The others must have heard him to because Steve ran through the doorway with Clint and Natasha behind him.

" He said he saw a rat." I explained to them.

I got on my hands and knees and looked under the table and saw...drum roll please... bear. I didn't notice her gone this morning but she must have gotten out.

" So that's where you wondered off to." I said while I reached my hand under the table. I grabbed her and put her on my shoulder.

" That things yours?!" asked Tony.

" yep. Avengers meet bear the hamster, bear meet avengers. I'm gonna go put her back in my room, And who here wants pancakes?" I asked.

"I do!" said Tony, over the whole rat thing. Everyone else just looked at me.

"Continue to say nothing if you want some." Silence " I going to assume Banner and Thor would like some to. Come to the kitchen in half an hour. K? Good."

I jogged out the door. I didn't bother change after working out because we had training after that and there wasn't really a point. I found the kitchen and started making pancakes for everyone. Half an hour later, everyone started coming in.

"Everything is already on the you guys need me for anything important today?"

"No,why?" Asked Tony

"Because, I haven't swam in a while. Thought I would go to a pool."

"Why don't you just use this one?"

"That takes all the fun out of it. If anyone wants to join, I'm leaving at twelve"And with that I got up from the table to get ready to train. It was 11 when we all met up in the training room.

"Okay" said Steve "Clint with Nat, then me with Chaos and we'll go from there." I could tell that Clint and Nat had a history by the way that they fight. They both fought hard but it ended in a draw, my turn.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

I can use his weight against him. I have seen the way Cap fights, mostly with his shield and punching/blocking. I was light on my feet, avoiding and using their flaws against them. Easy. He punched, I dodged. It went on like this for a while. Him attacking, me doing flips and avoiding his hits. Then he punched and I stood there to take the hit, I couldn't let them get too suspicious. I was a regular agent, I couldn't take down Captain America. I wanted to take the hit, blame it as a rookie mistake and move on. But when his fist came towards me, my instinct kicked in. Grabbing his fist,I pulled him towards me and jumped on his shoulders,wrapped my legs around his head and jerked back. Putting my hands on the ground and making him slam on the mat, in a backflip esc style. I got up to see everyone staring at me,then I realized. Steve weighs 200 pounds more than me, doing what I did is literally impossible. I ran out the door, they couldn't find out, they just couldn't.I got my things ready and my swimsuit on and left.

"Jarvis, if anyone asks, I'll be back at 2:00."

Tony's POV

"What the hell what that."

I looked one answered.

"Jarvis, where is Chaos?"

"She did not say sir, she did request that if anyone where to ask for her she would be back at two."

"Didn't she say she was going to the pool?" piped up Steve, getting up from the floor

"Jarvis, where's the closest pool?"

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I am going to type up chapter 3 and try to get it up today. This story takes place a few weeks before age of ultron and it will go into age of ultron later. criticism appreciated:)

all rights go to marvel. All chaos' s outfits on polyvore at chaos_in_team_story/ collection?id= 5854053 without spaces.


End file.
